


The Stuff That (Wet) Dreams Are Made Of

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Breast Play, Double Penetration, Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: The reader had been intended as a sacrifice to Loki and the trickster god wants to sample what should have been his.  He invites Gabriel - who accepted the sacrifice in Loki’s place - to join in the bedroom, too.





	The Stuff That (Wet) Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place kind of during the end of 13x20 (Unfinished Business) and kind of after it. Also, this is pure smut. Like, I looked at some porn to get the bodies in the right spots for one of the positions, even. You have been warned ;)

“No. No! Loki is mine!” Gabriel ran off and I turned to Sam.

“I’ll go with Gabe,” I told him, “you find Dean.” My tone of voice finished the sentence for me: Find Dean and get him out of here. If he wasn’t going to follow the plan, wasn’t going to let Gabriel do this his way, he was a liability. I didn’t love this endeavor, either, but it was what Gabriel wanted - what he needed (or, thought he needed, anyway) - and I was going to stand with him and beside him as he fought back and tried to heal. I followed him up the stairs, quietly slipping through the door and into the hallway where I promptly froze.

Gabriel had told us that he had borrowed Loki’s face along with his name but hearing it was one thing, seeing it was another. There were two of them and Gabriel had an exact replica of himself (or was he the replica?) pinned against the wall, Loki’s head thrown back. I inhaled sharply and the sound caught the attention of the god and the archangel. Suddenly, there were two pairs of angry whiskey gold eyes on me.

Both drained of their rage when they landed on me, though. One pair softened and the other set grew hungry.

“You were supposed to be mine, child,” Loki purred.

Gabriel’s gaze flashed back to the god of mischief and his forearm pressed against his throat. Loki, however, held my gaze.

“Your soul is marked. You were intended as a sacrifice.” His voice was calm despite the vengeful archangel literally at his throat and I found myself taking a step forward before I could decide it was a bad idea.

“Yes,” I whispered at the same time that Gabriel hissed “No.”

Loki’s eyes finally turned back to Gabriel. “Granted, you have claimed her fully, Gabriel,” he sneered before looking at me once again, “but I have seen it and I can never unsee it. And I would like a taste of what was taken from me.” The god paused, licking his lips before turning his attention back to Gabriel, “and a piece of the one who took it.”

I swallowed hard, overwhelmed by what was happening and, even more so, by what had the potential to unfold. I took another involuntary step forward as fire seemed to run through my body.

Gabriel reached for my hand. “You sure about this?” he asked. His face didn’t give anything away but his voice was a little rough and that told me everything I needed to know about his opinion on what Loki was proposing. 

I nodded.

Gabriel nodded in reply. “You say the word and I’ll snap you out of here faster than I’ve done anything in my life.” He was worried about me, even as my presence derailed his revenge plot. It was sweet and a decidedly less bloody path than the original plan.

Loki pushed himself off of the wall and held out a hand to me. “Shall we?”

I accepted his hand and let him lead me into the penthouse. 

The room was like nothing I could have imagined after the dingy grayish-brown walls of the rat infested motel. The pure white walls and furnishings were nearly blinding after the dirt and grime in the hallway. Among the sleek, modern decor (that I was certain wasn’t motel standard) the bed stood out. The thing was huge, looking like it could easily fit four grown adults. I stepped into the room, taking it all in before I turned to face Gabriel and Loki.

I gasped for the second time that night (and probably not the last) when I saw them. Both the god and the archangel were completely bare and I stared for a moment, taking it all in. The two men were identical in every way and my mind conjured up all kinds of fantasies about Gabriel mapping out Loki’s body…

A breathy moan escaped my lips and the two men took the sound as their cue. They began walking towards me, stalking forward as they corralled me towards the bed. My knees hit the mattress and I fell backwards, scooting myself up the soft sheets. Gabriel and Loki were still advancing and, all at once, four hands were on me, pulling at my clothes. If I had worried about telling the two apart after they had shed their clothing, I hadn’t needed to. The looks on their faces couldn’t have been more different as more and more of my body was revealed to them.

Gabriel’s expression was one of reverence as he slid my panties down my legs. Loki, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to devour me and, as soon as he removed my bra, he did just that. His mouth descended on my breast and his tongue teased my nipple to a stiff peak before he lavished the same attention on the other.

As Loki continued to tease my breasts and nipples, I reached out in search of Gabriel. I pulled him up and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth when Loki’s teeth scraped over one of my nipples. Gabriel smiled into the kiss before he pulled away and began kissing and biting his way down my body. He sucked a mark into my collarbone, nipped at the breast that Loki wasn’t currently occupying, and dipped his tongue into my belly button. Gabriel finally slid between my legs.

While all of this was happening, Loki surprised me by moving up my body. He explored my neck and jaw with his mouth, finding all of the sensitive spots that made me gasp and groan. He worked his way up, capturing my lips in a searing kiss and biting down on my lower lip right when Gabriel’s tongue started lapping at my center. I hissed at the combination of pleasure and pain and Loki smiled down at me.

The god watched me writhe on the bed while Gabriel’s mouth got me worked up. He murmured filthy things in my ear which caused my imagination to run wild and, when he pulled back to look at me between his whispered not-so-sweet nothings, the satisfied smirk he wore indicated he knew exactly the effect he was having.

“If you were mine,” he growled, “I would keep you naked and ready for me at all times. I would tease you until you couldn’t keep your hands off of yourself and then tie your hands just out of reach of your pretty little… well, you get the idea. You’d beg me for release, princess, and on those nights that I was feeling generous I would give it to you. Over and over again until you were begging me to stop.” Loki punctuated each statement by sucking my earlobe into his mouth or scraping his teeth across my neck. 

I whimpered at each of his promises, my fingers twining in Gabriel’s hair, the feel of him grounding me in the moment. 

“You like those ideas, don’t you,” the god purred. “Oh, the things I would have done to your body…” his voice trailed off but a dangerous gleam entered his eyes. “I suppose there’s nothing stopping me now, though, is there. Get on your hands and knees.”

As soon as I started moving, Gabriel got the gist of where things were headed. He helped me position myself before lowering his mouth to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and that alone had me edging ever closer to my climax.

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and looked over my head to where Loki was positioning himself behind me. He raised an eyebrow as he put his thumb into my mouth, gently pulling down and opening my mouth. Gabriel and Loki pushed their hips forward at exactly the same time, slowly filling me from both ends. I wanted to make them speed up but pushing myself onto one of their cocks would mean not having the other inside of me so I was forced to take them in at their pace. Once they were fully seated, they paused. I saw Gabriel look down at me expectantly and I could feel Loki doing the same.

“These cocks aren’t going to fuck themselves,” Loki commanded, giving my ass a sharp slap and causing me to jump and lean forward, deeper onto Gabriel’s erection. 

With Gabriel’s cock in my throat, Loki’s words clicked into place. I rocked backwards, impaling myself on the god before pushing forwards again to get more of Gabriel. I built up a good rhythm, fucking myself between the two men.

“She’s beautiful,” Loki commented, talking to Gabriel as if I weren’t in the room, “almost reminds me of a rocking horse… a rocking whorse, if you will.” Both men laughed at the god’s comment before continuing their conversation as I provided them with their pleasure. I swallowed around Gabriel’s cock, taking satisfaction in the way his voice broke mid-sentence at my actions. 

Just like when they had entered me, they both pulled out of me at the same time, leaving me feeling completely empty. The feeling didn’t last for long, though. 

Gabriel laid down on his back, his legs bending at the knee and his feet flat on the floor. He and Loki manhandled me into the position they wanted. I was also on my back and Gabriel snapped his fingers, instantly prepping me as he and Loki lowered me onto his cock. Gabriel slowly stretched my ass open, giving a few gentle thrusts to test the waters once I was in position.

Loki was standing at the foot of the bed and when Gabriel grabbed my legs, pulling them back against my chest, I realized what was about to happen. Loki pushed forward, fully seating himself inside of me before he began thrusting. Gabriel matched Loki’s movements, one of them filling me completely as the other pulled out, making sure I was never left wanting for cock. 

Gabriel bit gently at my neck and shoulders while he fucked me, his hands leaving my legs in order to pinch and pull at my nipples while Loki began playing with my clit. His fingers moved in tiny, teasing circles and I was getting so close to my release but, even with two cocks in me, it wasn’t enough. 

“I’m close,” I panted, “need… need more.” 

The two men were grunting and moaning as they fucked me and the smell of sex filled the motel room but Loki’s eyes shone bright when I spoke. “I told you already what you need to do if you want to cum, princess.”

I wracked my brain trying to remember what he had said, trying to remember anything that he had said… we had barely spoken all night except for when he was whispering… oh. OH. He wanted me to beg.

Loki’s fingers were still teasing me, bringing me right up to the edge of my orgasm before backing off and giving my body a chance to come back from the ledge, only for him to start the process over again.

“I want to cum, Loki,” I said, the words coming out as a whine despite the fact that I had been going for sexy. “Please let me cum.”

Loki rubbed at my clit faster and harder but it still wasn’t enough. He still stopped the stimulation just before I climaxed. 

“Please, Loki, Gabriel, let me cum!”

Each time I asked, Gabriel would scrape his teeth across my skin or twist one of my nipples and Loki would change the way he was touching me. It was maddening but it was also the sexiest I had ever felt, having these two nearly immortal beings playing my body like an instrument and drawing a symphony of sounds from me.

I was nearly beyond coherent thought, my world quickly condensing into fullness, pleasure, teasing, and one simple word. “Please… please…” I begged, hoping that the god or the archangel would take mercy on me. “Please…”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok! It’s ok!” Gabriel’s voice was right in my ear. “Wake up, sugar, it’s just a dream! Wake up!”

My back arched as my eyes fluttered open and my gaze landed on an anxious archangel. “Wha’s wrong?” I asked, my voice groggy from sleep.

Gabriel pulled me in close, holding me tight against his chest despite the fact that I was covered in sweat. “You were having a nightmare; moaning and thrashing around in your sleep,” he explained. “Then you started saying ‘please’ over and over. It sounded like you were begging and I was worried. Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?”

I flushed at his question, grateful that he had mistook my sleep talking for a bad dream, at least. “No, I… I already forget most of it,” I mumbled, snuggling into Gabriel’s warmth. Loki was dead and I was glad for it. His death wouldn’t fix my archangel but Gabriel had seemed a bit lighter after taking his revenge in that motel.

Maybe in the morning I’d ask him about making one of those copies of himself for a night, though…


End file.
